In Game
by Mr.wkwk
Summary: bertahan hidup di dalam sudah game online dan meraih hadiah uang yg sangat besar... Bagaimana, apa naruto sanggup bertahan hingga akhir...


Hari Pertama Login

* * *

Saat pertama login aku memilih sebuah pedang, namun saat ku sebut pedang panjangnya hanya sekitar 40 cm.. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pilihan senjata awal, seperti yang ku pilih jenis senjata tajam dan yg kedua senjata api..

Senjata awal itu permanen, tidak bisa di curi player lain itu ke untungnya.

...

Senjata awal adalah sebuah bonus yg di berikan pengembangan game untuk semua player. Senjata awal hanya ada dua jenis., yaitu senjata tajam bisa berupa pisau, pedang, kapak, dll.. Untuk pilihan ke dua itu senjata api/jarak jauh seperti ak47, handgun, panah, dll. Namun untuk senjata api/ amunisinya bisa habis.. Jika habis otomatis harus mencari atau membeli di Shop.

...

Aku memilih senjata tajam karena tak perlu memikirkan amunisinya untuk di awal game, karena kurasa kehabisan amunisi itu akan merepotkan kan..

Aku simpan pedang nya di punggungku.

Saat kulihat sekitar, aku ada di sebuah tempat seperti reruntuhan. Sepertinya ini sebuah pedesaan.. Rumah terbakar dan banyak bangunan yg hancur. Tempat ini memberikan kesan kelam... Seakan baru saja terjadi pembantaian perang.

Aku masih berjalan tanpa tujuan.. Ini game sangat aneh, mereka hanya memberikan instruksi.

-bertahan hiduplah dan selesaikan misi..-

Namun kurasa itu yang membuatnya menarik, selain hadiah nya yg sangat besar itu..

Karena aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lawan di sini, mungkin bisa monster, zombie, atau bahkan player lain.. Sepertinya memikirkan itu sekarang hanya akan membuatku pusing.

Di kejauhan kulihat ada sebuah menara, sepertinya itu adalah menara pengawas... Aku berlari secepatnya ke sana, derap kaki ku terdengar cukup keras karena suasana yg hening. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah tepat di bawah menara. Ku cengkram tangga lalu perlahan menaikinya hingga sampai ke puncak.

"Hmm,, dari sini aku bisa bisa melihat sekitar sungguh sangat membantu.. "

Aku berdiri di belakang pagar penghalang atau pengaman. Memperhatikan setiap pelosok penjuru desa ini, berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk. tak lama aku menemukan sebuah ke anehan, Samar samar aku melihat bayangan.. Tak terlalu jelas apa itu, aku terus memperhatikan pergerakan nya. Tingginya seukuran manusia,, apa itu player lain yg sedang berjalan ya. Pergerakan nya cukuf lamban seperti sedang waspada atau mengintai sesuatu.

Beberapa momen bayangan itu terhalang pohon. lalu kembali terlihat berjalan..

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu berhenti, lalu menatap tepat ke arah ku. Jika di dunia nyata dan bukan game aku pasti sudah berkeringat, mataku menatap sebuah mata merah yg bersinar.

"apa dia menyadari ku?." Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri...

Sfx... JDUUUUUUUUARRRRRRRR...

Sebuah peluru melesat ke arah ku... Sontak aku terjatuh karena kaget..

"dia player lain..." Aku teduduk di balik pagar bersembunyi dari hal yg berbahaya.

Beralih ke sudut pandang bayangan.

Aku coba bersembunyi sebentar di balik pohon.. Aku merasa sejak tadi ada yg sedang memperhatikan dari arah menara itu. Aku mengintip ke arah menara dan melihat objek yg kurang jelas... Tapi sepertinya itu tidak bergerak. Aku putuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan perlahan lagi.

Namun tangan ku tetap siaga sambil memegang handgun milikku untuk berjaga.

Mataku sesekali melirik ke arah menara dan kudapati bayangan itu masih di sana.

"sebenarnya itu apa.. Sial itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran.."

Aku berbalik tepat menghadap menara itu dan ku arahkan senjata ini ke objek itu...

Sfx.. JDUUUUUUUUUUUARRR..

suara dari senjata menggema sangat keras.. Dan kulihat bayangan itu menghilang..

"hooo sepertinya itu pemain lain ato bisa saja sesuatu yg berbahaya.. aku tak ingin melakukan perburuan dulu. Lebih baik sekarang aku mengumpulkan item item penting... "

KEMBALI KE SUDUT PANDANG UTAMA..

"apa dia mengejar ku?.."

Situasi yg sangat berbahaya, aku akan rugi jika terjadi penyerangan.. Dia membawa senjata api sedangkan aku hanya pedang.. Lalu area ini cukuf terbuka untuk menyerang ku dari jarak jauh. Seandainya lebih banyak area tertutup aku akan sedikit berani untuk melawan..

Tidak ada serangan lagi, apa dia pergi.. Ku coba mengintip ke arah serangan. Tak ada apapun di sana..

Aku menghela napas lega.. Kupikir dia akan menyerang ku... Tapi sepertinya dia juga bermain aman tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menyerang lawan yg tak dikenal..

Kulihat waktu di jam tangan ku, aku baru saja bermain 30 menit..

Mengalami peristiwa penyerangan tadi aku mulai berpikir untuk sesegera mungkin memiliki senjata jarak jauh juga..

..

Aku sekarang sudah berada di luar area reruntuhan desa. Sepertinya aku harus membuat busur panah. Panah bisa di buat asal bagian bagian yg di butuhkan sudah ada. Pertama aku harus mencari item Tali.

Ku buka peta hologram yg ada di menu... Peta tersebut menunjukkan seluruh wilayah.. namun sebagian besar masih banyak wilayah yg terkunci.. Sepertinya untuk masuk kedaerah itu membutuhkan akses atau syarat khusus. Pikirku.

Aku sedikit kaget, yg ku ingat jumlah player yg bermain yaitu satu juta pemain. Namun data sekarang menunjukkan ada 100 player yg mati.. Apa sudah terjadi pertempuran,.

Setelah melihat peta ku putuskan pergi ke wilayah perkotaan.

.

.

.

.

Wilayah perkotaan

.

.

.

.

Ramai di sini banyak player yg berlalu lelang.. Knapa tidak ada pertempuran, yang ku tahu semua player adalah musuh yg bisa saja membunuh untuk mengambil item itemnya. Tapi knapa di sini mereka terlihat santai. Sebaiknya aku ke sana saja melihat langsung dari dalam kota.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kota itu ada beberapa tatapan mengintimidasi.. Seakan ingin menyantap ku. Ku alihkan pandangan ku dari mereka mencoba mengabaikan nya.

Aku sudah ada di dalam kota...

"hey hey hey kamu!." seorang pria menepuk pundak.. Replek aku menetapkan..

"Ada urusan apa.." tanyaku sinis.

"hahahaha..." dia tertawa. "tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu. "

Apa dia player yg berjualan.. Sepertinya di game ini pun ada yg mencari uang dengan menjual item item pada player lain.. Peran seperti itu memang menguntungkan tapi juga berbahaya karena bisa saja diserang karena memiliki banyak barang.

"uang ku tak banyak terimakasih tawarannya." Aku berjalan meninggalkan nya... Tapi Dia malah menahan ku lagi.

"haduh haduh, tenang saja karena ini masih awal game akupun tak menjual barang yg sangaaaaaaaaat mahal... Tapi aku hanya menjual item item mentah..."

Katanya mentah apa dia punya tali...

"Aku punya banyak barang mentah nih... Ada tali, logam shikaso, tanaman obat, batre batre, racun ringan. Masih banyak lagi lah.. Yg penting kamu perlu apa..." dia senyum senyum tak jelas.. Mungkin sadar kalau aku sedang membutuhkan sesuatu.

Pria itu menatap pedang ku... Lalu menyeringai..

"Harga tali satu tali 1 koin perak, harga logam shikaso perbatang 5 koin perak. Asal kamu tau logam ini sangat cocok untuk membuat busur panah lo... Logam ini terbilang ringan dan pastinya cocok jika di buat busur... "

Dia tau apa yg kubutuhkan... Pedagang emang mengerikan bisa membaca minat si pembeli... Apa aku beli saja, itu termasuk murah sih.. Aku punya 100 koin perak.

"baiklah aku beli masing masing masing satu..."

"nick name mu apa ya? Nanti ku kirim lewat mail, bos..."

"Naruto." itulah nick yg ku pakai dalam game ini.. Sebuah mail masuk, di sana tertulis item yg ku beli dan harga yg harus di bayar.. Ku tekan BAYAR..

"terimakasih sudah membelinya. Aku akan ada di kota kota netral seperti ini.. Karena disini ada peraturan yg melarang PK.. So jadi aman berjualan di area ini."

Pantas saja di sini ramai.. Ternyata ada daerah netral seperti ini. Ini cukuf memberikan keringanan bagi player yg ingin istirahat. kulanjutkan perjalanan ku.. Aku ingin masuk ke lebih dalam lagi,, sebuah informasi akan sangat membantu untuk bertahan di game seperti ini.

Aku melihat sebuah kursi di pinggir jalan, ku langkah kan kaki ke sana lalu ku duduk.

"Sekarang saat nya merakit busur panah ku." Ada sebuah menu yg berfungsi untuk merakit apapun dengan syarat bahan mentah sudah tercukupi.. Pertama aku menggabungkan tali dan logam yg ku beli menjadi sebuah panah, dalam waktu satu menit sebuah busur panah sudah tersimpan di akun ini.

"untuk anak panah sepertinya aku harus membeli di Shop.. " Aku membuka Menu shop memilih sebuah kategori senjata terus memilih kategori amunisi di sana ada beberapa jenis amunisi, ku pilih anak panah harganya 20 keping logam perak untuk satu paket yg berisi 15 anak panah.

"Yosh dengan ini setidaknya aku bisa aman dari serangan jarak jauh.. Dengan kata lain bisa melakukan serangan balik..

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan memberikan komentar, kritik atau saran.

Mohon di maklum jika cara penulisan dan segalanya masih berantakan.. So karena aku bukan penulis handal. Hanya penulis di sela sela kerja...


End file.
